This application relates to an electric system for a generator in a gas turbine engine, which generates power for both a related aircraft through a power bus, and engine accessories through an accessory bus. A battery is included to ensure that a control voltage still flows to the generator in the event of a short circuit on the aircraft power bus.
A power generating system converts motive power generated by a prime mover, such as gas turbine engine to DC electrical power that is supplied to a DC bus to which various aircraft electrical components may be connected.
Recently, electric engine architecture has been developed which includes an integrated generator associated with a gas turbine engine. Power generated by the generator flows to an aircraft DC bus and, also to a plurality of engine accessories. Thus, the engine accessories are powered directly by the generated electric power and the power for other aircraft functions is also supplied from the generator. The DC bus and the accessories are in parallel relative to each other.
There is a potential with this arrangement that a short circuit on the DC power bus can divert power from the engine accessories. In addition, a voltage regulator for controlling the aircraft DC bus voltage will receive no control voltage in the event of a short circuit. In the known system, the control voltage is received from the DC bus. However, in the event of a short circuit, there would be no control voltage.